


Don't Cry

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Daisy is sick and Darren's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

Darren paces up and down the room some more, the squirming bundle in his arms louder than she's ever been before. It's only been a few weeks since they officially brought her home and it's the third time Chris is at work and Darren is alone with her.

"Shh, I'm here, sweetie," he coos to the little face, frowning at the scrunched up features.

He knows she's in pain, she's been running a fever since the night before and when they called their doctor, he just said to keep her warm and high on fluids. There wasn't much else they could do so when Chris offered to stay home, Darren shooed him off.

"We'll be fine, babe, it's not like you can do much anyway."

Now he's wishing Chris was there, though, because Daisy woke up and the crying isn't stopping. He's tried everything he could think of: bottle with milk, her cradle, the pram which he didn't dare take outside because of the continuous sobs, walking up and down the room while being glared at by Brian… he's running out of ideas.

"I know, baby," he looks down at the tear-streaked face, "I'm not the best when I'm sick either. We'll get through it, though, OK?"

The cries subside a little and Darren breathes a sigh of relief for a moment. It's short-lived though and moments later, Daisy lets out a desperate wail that cuts right through Darren's ears and makes him cringe.

"What is it, sweetie," he wraps his arms tighter, holding out a finger for her to grab in her tiny fist, "are you thirsty again?"

He walks into the kitchen and pulls his hand out of her grasp to fumble for the bottle that's already near the warmer, quickly flicking it on once it's placed safely in. The time it takes to warm up seems endless and when the timer beeps, Darren almost forgets to test the formula before he tries to feed the little girl. He quickly recovers, though, makes sure it's not too hot and tilts the bottle to Daisy's face, but immediately gives up as the girl cries more.

"Oh god, what is it?" he whispers when he's put the bottle down and made sure the diaper was as dry as when he checked it a short while earlier.

Minutes tick away as he continues pacing the house and rocking the baby in his arms with no effect whatsoever.

"You're not getting any better, are you?" he mutters, already reaching for his phone and looking for the familiar number of his doctor.

When his call is answered, he reiterates how Daisy's been crying more and how nothing seems to be working and the doctor agrees to make a quick call-out to their house when he hears a particularly loud wail that overpowers Darren's voice.

Darren thanks his lucky stars that the doctor was already on call-outs and in the area and he throws cushions onto the floor in front of the couch, too afraid still to lie down on any surface higher than the ground with Daisy. He knows she's getting to the point of turning over just when it's least convenient and the last thing he wants to deal with is her falling off of anything.  The cries continue as he moves around the pillows and lays them down to try and rest until the doctor shows up and Darren keeps frowning and cringing at their intensity. When the doorbell finally rings, he almost jumps but then quickly rushes to open it.

The visit over and Daisy's cries reduced to quiet whimpers, Darren curls up on the cushioned floor, arm wrapped protectively over the little bundle. Once there, his frown turns into a pained face as he watches the little girl squirm next to him.

It's how Chris finds them when he comes back from work, Daisy finally asleep, Darren half nodding off and half watching her with his teeth biting on his lower lip.

"Hey there," Chris crouches down and wipes Darren's tear-stained cheek, "What happened, babe?"

"Ear infection," Darren sleepily replies, "Doc was here, gave her meds, said to come in tomorrow."

He tries to push himself off the cushions but Chris puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Stay there, babe, wait…"

The idea comes out of the blue, but once it's on Chris' mind, he knows it's perfect. He pulls a few chairs closer and grabs blankets from the cupboard nearby. It takes a few careful moves around Darren and Daisy, a couple of clothes pins and a set of string lights. Not even ten minutes later, Chris is crawling into the makeshift blanket fort and curling around Darren, one arm reaching over until his hand is resting on the soft blanket Daisy is wrapped in.

"Try to sleep, honey," he whispers into Darren's ear, "I'm here now."

"Love you," Darren mumbles, drifting off in exhaustion.

"Love you both," Chris smiles softly, "sweet dreams."


End file.
